The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench and, more particularly, to an adjustable wrench with a reinforced structure to withstand a larger torque.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M455598 discloses an elongated adjustable wrench including a handle and a head. The handle includes a body, an elongated portion, and a hang hole. The body includes at least one through slot extending therethrough. The elongated portion is formed on the body and adjacent to the at least one through slot. The hang hole extends through an end of the body. The head is formed on an end of the handle opposite to the hang hole and includes a fixed jaw, a movable jaw, and a thumb screw. The fixed jaw integrally extends from the end of the handle opposite to the hang hole and includes a groove formed between the fixed jaw and the handle for receiving the movable jaw. The movable jaw is slidably connected to the fixed jaw. The thumb screw is rotatably disposed in the fixed jaw and engaged with a rack piece of the movable jaw.
However, when the elongated adjustable wrench turns a workpiece, the fixed jaw and the movable jaw slightly move opposite each other due to a counteracting force produced from the torque applying on the workpiece. Thus, a part of the movable jaw adjacent to the groove will be damaged easily, because the groove extends through a bottom side of the fixed jaw to reduce the structural strength of the adjustable wrench. Furthermore, the movable jaw is guided by two side walls of the groove. Thus, the two side walls of the groove are also easy to be deformed, because the rack piece of the movable jaw pushes against the two side walls of the groove under the counteracting force.
Thus, a need exists for an adjustable wrench with a reinforced structure to avoid the drawbacks of the conventional structure.